Greencole
"We don't just survive here...'we live'," '' -- Becky Stanton about the community to the refugees '''Greencole Institute-04', simply referred to by its inhabitants as Greencole, is a major location in The Walking Dead by EDStudios. It was one of the many military fortresses that were part of the Greencole Valley Institute and served as a residential area for the officers and visiting families. After the outbreak, it was sealed off and became full of a massive herd until it was cleared out by a new group who moved in. It served as the central location of Season 4 ''until Season 13 and served as the home of the Greencole Group for more than ten years. Pre-Apocalypse Greencole Institute 04 was part of the much larger Greencole Valley Institute, a massive military base within Greencole Valley totally dedicated to the US Special Forces. However, the fortress had very little military modifications as it served as a residential sector for off-duty or training soldiers and the base commanders, complete with a gym, a church, a clubhouse and several dorms and houses for the commanders. However, beneath the fortress lay a bunker capable of surviving a nuclear blast, in case the base ever came under attack. However, the fortress was not unique in this fact, as all the other institutions possessed similar bunkers filled with years worth of food and building supplies. Water was pumped and cleaned directly from the nearby lake. Post-Apocalypse After the news got out that people over the age of eighteen were dying, the stationed soldiers across the Institute made their way to No.4 and locked it down, believing they were safe from an outside infection. However, they couldn't have been more wrong and soon all of them had zombified. A small group of kids, mostly children who were visiting, including Zoe, managed to find shelter within the cafeteria, surviving off the non-perishable food and water within the building. Season 1 'A Long Road Ahead' Although the base itself does not physically appear, Justinas mentions it as a possible place for the group to find safety. To prove to the group he isn't lying, he shows them a picture he took of the fortress whilst he was visiting there with the Army Cadets. Season 3 Discovery and clearing ''"It's perfect," '' -- Edwards regarding the fortress While resting beside a shore of a lake, Ben notices a skyline in the distance. Using his binoculars, Edwards recognises one of the skyscrapers and realizes the city is Port Collier. Upon realizing their location, Edwards, Holly, Justinas and Ben remember their old mission. They lead their group further north, with Justinas providing directions. They eventually come to a military post, with an overgrown sign. Edwards cuts at the vines and reads out the location: "Greencole Valley Institute". The group becomes excited and heads into the valley. After walking on the roads for a couple of miles, Justinas stops the group and leads them east. They eventually come to a large facility bordered by a chained fence. Edwards smiles and says one word: "Greencole". The group cuts a hole into the chain fence and makes their way along the fence until they get to the first gate. Edwards makes a run to the main gate, taking up a sniping position in the tower. The group clears the field of walkers and makes camp in the field. Edwards tells the exhausted group to prepare for hand-to-hand combat with the dead within the fortress. The next morning, a group consisting of Edwards, Drew, David, Michelle, and Theo make their way over the walls and into the courtyard, systematically killing the reanimated soldiers within. The rest of the group sets a trap for the herd inside, opening the main gate and attracting the walkers to the road. Justinas and Tyler drive a tank through the herd, running over most of the herd and using the machine guns to strafe those that remain. The group move into the main fortress and celebrate their victory. That afternoon, the group makes their way through the houses, clearing out the reanimated occupants and each claiming a new home. Edwards and Justinas find a young girl in a bunker - Zoe - and promise to take care of her. Edwards, Holly and AJ take up residence in their own home and explain to AJ that he now has his own room. Season 4 Battle of Greencole 8 months later, the group is preparing for winter. Rebuilding Timeskip and infection Season 8 Pinnacle and Sabotage 8 months after the expedition into Murdoch and the last signs of the septicemia outbreak, the group has built up Greencole into a thriving settlement. Inhabitants Original * ''Zoe Greencole Group * ''Harry Edwards'' - Leader of the community, former leader of the Greencole Council. * ''Holly Parker'' - Nurse * Alex Junior - School of Defence student * Drew Stanton - Second-in-command of the community, former member of the Greencole Council. * ''Becky Stanton'' - Head of the Greencole Militia * ''Sarah Stanton'' - School of Defence student * ''Lawrence Carter'' - School of Defence student * ''Leyton Jones'' - Former principle of the School of Defence, former member of the Greencole Council, the Greencole Saboteur * Carl McKenzie - Medical officer, former member of the Greencole Council * Michelle - Head of rations, former member of the Greencole Council * ''Derek Mitchell'' - Former Head Scavenger, former member of the Greencole Council * ''Justinas Grant'' - head of security, former member of the Greencole Council * ''Katrina'' - Principle of the School of Defence, former member of the Greencole Council * Jimmy - Head Scavenger, former member of the Greencole Council * ''Ben Appleby'' - Engineer * 'Tinker' Tom - Mechanic * David - member of the Greencole Militia * Bethany - Former babysitter, second-in-command of the Greencole Militia * Allie - member of the Greencole Militia * Stephan Johnington - Former Head Scout * Garret Feingold - Newcomer Administrator * Numerous counts of unnamed people Newcomers * Luke - lookout * Gideon Monroe - priest Formerly * Tyler Deaths * Allie * Luke * Liam Hull (alive and before reanimation) * Several unnamed people Trivia * Greencole has the second longest lifespan of any location the protagonist's group have stayed in the series, beaten only by Adams Air Force Base. * Greencole is the first place to be destroyed by a series antagonist - Gaunter O'Kyle. ** It is also the first major location to be destroyed in a series finale, the other being Heron Street in the Season 33 finale. * According to the EDStudios writing team, the name "Greencole" is a reversal of Cole Green in England, where a member of LoreTale's writing team is from. Category:Greencole Valley Category:Locations Category:Communities Category:The Greencole Group